Elmyra Duff Gets Grounded For Two Weeks
In the living room, Elmyra Duff was sitting on the couch. Her father Miguel was very angry at her because she got suspended from Acme Looniversity for three days. "Elmyra, how dare you get suspended from school for three days?" Miguel scolded, wagging his finger at her. Elmyra glared at him. "It's not my fault," she yelled. "Kester Lawrence kept throwing his mashed potatoes at me and calling me nasty names!" "And you gave him a black eye and a broken nose." said Miguel. "Who cares?" said Elmyra. "That's it," shouted Miguel. "You're grounded!" "I don't care!" Elmyra snapped angrily. With that, she banged on her chest like a gorilla and raised her fists in the air. "Do not bang on your chest and raise your fists in the air!" Miguel warned. But Elmyra didn't care. "No!" She carried on banging on her chest and raising her fists in the air. "Now go to your room!" said Miguel. "No!" Elmyra yelled, "I hate you!" Miguel was now furious! "Elizabeth Myra Jessica Duff Sanchez, how dare you say that? That's it! You are so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! And that means you cannot play with your freaky friends Montana Max and Furball Cat at at the park!" It was Young Baloo's turn to be mad at his sister. "Elmyra, listen to your father!" he said, wagging his finger at her. "He said that you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks for getting suspended from school for three days!" "Baloo, why do you always have to be so bossy?" snapped Elmyra angrily. "I'm getting Rabbit right now!" And he ran off to get Rabbit. Rabbit angrily hopped downstairs to the living room. "Elmyra, I heard you got suspended from Acme Looniversity for three days for giving Kester Lawrence a black eye and a broken nose." he said, "Your father and brother are right! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for the next two weeks!" "That means no American Dad, no Family Guy, no The Simpsons, no Rugrats, no The Powerpuff Girls, no Futurama, no South Park, no Dexter's Laboratory, no Courage the Cowardly Dog, no Time Squad, no Samurai Jack, no Hey, Arnold!, no The Angry Beavers, no The Wild Thornberrys, no King of the Hill, no CatDog, no Hanna-Barbera cartoons, no The Brothers Flub, no KaBlam! No Chinese food, no Japanese food, no Mexican food, no supper, no Pokémon, no Super Mario Brothers, no Donkey Kong, no Crash Bandicoot, no Spyro the Dragon, no Sonic the Hedgehog, no Jumping Flash, no Link, no Star Fox, no Metroid, no Kirby, no Rayman, no ANYTHING until you learn to obey your father's rules! Now go to your room!" Elmyra became very angry. She glared angrily at Miguel, Baloo and Rabbit and told them, "You guys are as evil as Tzekel-Kan!" Then she went upstairs to her room in tears. Category:Banned From School